


misbehaved

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [198]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Branding, F/F, Nipple Torture, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Severa has acted out one too many times, and is finally sent to be punished. The last person she expects to deal that punishment is her mother.
Relationships: Serena | Severa/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Commissions [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	misbehaved

Severa can hardly believe that she has actually ended up here. She fought as hard as she could to avoid this, and she is ready to beat up whoever comes in here, ready to fight for the freedom she already knows she won’t get, and ready to use any leverage that she can find to fight off the one who will be sent to punish her. It will be difficult, because she really can’t move at all, but she is determined to do anything and everything that she needs to.

The reason that she has ended up in this position is because there have been a lot of complaints about her. Apparently there are several people in the army who think that she causes too much trouble, who think that her attitude is out of line and that she sticks her nose where it does not belong, and that makes a nuisance of herself at every opportunity. She has always protested that, and has also always refused to change, and no amount of mild punishment could get her to be any less herself. That is why they decided to take more extreme measures, and now she can hardly move at all.

Severa is tied up by her wrists, with her hands above her head, and her feet just barely touch the floor. She might be able to get some good kicks in, if she really tries hard enough, but they will be expecting that, so she needs to be quick, and needs to do whatever she can to escape, no matter what it may take. The most humiliating part of all of this is that her clothes were taken, and that she is left completely naked, dangling here and unable to escape, certain that she does not deserve any of this.

Whoever they send to discipline her is in for quite a fight, she has already decided. It is an unjust punishment, and so it is only right that she fight it, that she resist it with all that she has. She has no idea who they will send, but she almost feels bad for them, for having to deal with her, when she will already be in one hell of a bad mood. Almost, but not quite, because she does not feel bad for anyone responsible for backing her into this corner, and putting her in a position that all but _demands_ she fight.

The last person that she is expecting to walk through that door is her mother, however. When she sees Cordelia, it stops her in her tracks, and she falls back, not delivering the kick that she had been planning. She had expected one of the higher ups, maybe one of the pervier ones that thought of such a messed up punishment for her, to come in and do the honors. Her mother was nowhere on the list of people that she thought would get sent here, and already, she feels premature relief setting in.

“This will be easy, then,” she comments, certain that Cordelia will not be nearly as rough on her as anyone else that she may have been fearing.

So the hard slap to the face comes as quite the surprise, cutting off anything else that she might say. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, from the surprise and the sting of her cheek, but as she looks to her mother, she sees tears welling up as well, her face flushed with her anger. “Do you have any idea what your behavior has done to both of us? I _tried_ , Severa. I tried so hard to convince them that you could change and that they should go easy on you, time and again, and you continued to prove me wrong. This last stunt, the way you fought back about being brought in here? That was finally too far. You’re not the only one being punished.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” she asks, confused.

“What do you think they think of _me_ now? As your mother, I should have been able to get you to settle down. I promised them that I could, and I failed, so now it falls to me to make sure this punishment is carried out,” she explains. “So, no, this is not going to be easy. This is going to be incredibly hard for me, but not as hard as it is going to be for you, because I’m not going easy on you. I’m going to take my role seriously, so maybe you’ll understand that you need to take things more seriously too. There are consequences for every action.”

Severa starts up protesting immediately, not believing that her mother seriously thinks that any of this is fair, but her cries fall on deaf ears. After seeing Cordelia nearly cry over the whole situation, she can’t bring herself to kick or fight, but that does not stop her words, even if she knows that it will do her no good. Sure enough, Cordelia continues to ignore her, as she circles around behind her.

A slap of her palm against Severa’s backside leaves the young woman crying out. It does not _hurt_ as much as it startles her, but Cordelia is quick to correct that, smacking her again, harder this time. She falls into a rhythm, spanking Severa, harder and harder until she finds the force that satisfies her, that makes Severa genuinely cry out in pain each and every time. She can only imagine the way her ass must be turning red with hand print after hand print, as her mother spanks her, a humiliation she has not dealt with in many years.

Perhaps she did not deal with it enough when she was younger, and perhaps that is how she has ended up in a situation like this, questioning authority and causing trouble wherever she goes, never able to listen to anyone or do anything that she is told. Now, she is facing serious consequences for her actions, with no hope of escape, and no hope of her mother going easy on her.

The fact that Cordelia is only using her hand to spank Severa does not mean that it is easy to deal with. She is strong and she holds nothing back, spanking her until her ass feels raw and until she is just barely holding back her tears, trying to appear tough even though she is already ready to give in. She might finally be starting to regret what she did, even if she never felt as though she was doing anything that deserved punishment. Even so, she would go back and do it all differently now, just as long as it meant that she would not have to be punished in such a strange way.

But there is no way for her to change the past, and she is stuck in this position. By the time Cordelia has finished spanking her, she has already accepted the hopelessness of it all, whimpering and barely able to stop herself from crying. Her ass still stings long after Cordelia has stepped back, coming back around to face her. Severa jerks her face to the side, refusing to look at her, but really, this is just because she does not want her mother to see how close to tears she is. Already, she has proven to hold no sympathy for her, so it is more likely that she will be _happy_ to see Severa crying.

Instead of reacting at all, instead of talking to her or trying to get a feel for what is going on with her, she reaches up to take one of Severa’s nipples between her fingers and harshly twist it to the side. Severa yelps in pain, looking to her then, and she is not able to stop the tears from falling as she cries out. It hurts, and Cordelia, upon seeing that she has her attention, twists her nipple again, so that she will yelp out in agony.

“Stop!” Severa finds herself begging, even knowing that something like that is entirely useless. It just shows her weakness, just shows that this is starting to get to her, and that she is not actually as tough as she wishes that she could pretend to be.

“You did this to yourself,” Cordelia says in a soft voice, before giving one last, harsh twist, and switching off to the other nipple. It does not matter to her how much she hurts her daughter, and it does not matter how torturous the small things that she has done so far are. She knows what her work here is, and she will carry out each and every punishment, until she has completed whatever was assigned to her. This is her punishment as well, or so she has claimed, but Severa is not so sure that they have it equal, and she would much rather be on the other side of things right now.

By the time she has finished tormenting Severa’s breasts, her cheeks are streaked with tears and she lets out gasping sobs, unable to hold them back anymore. Cordelia steps away from her for a bit, going to some dark corner of the room that Severa is unable to get a good look at from where she is hanging. However, she does not care to watch whatever her mother is doing, content to have this moment to catch her breath and get her crying back under control. She knows that her punishment is nowhere near over yet, so she will have to make the most of this break.

Severa sees the candles in Cordelia’s hands as she approaches her again, and she feels her heart start to race. Is she going to be burned? Are they going to burn her for her crimes? What crimes did she even commit? Surely burning is too strict a punishment for simply having an attitude!

“The wax will be very hot,” Cordelia warns her, and that is when she realizes that she is not going to be burned, at least not directly. But having hot wax poured on her body does not sound much better, and no matter how she may feel about it, there is still nothing that she can do to stop her mother from doing it. By now, she knows that all too well, and she just has to bite the inside of her cheek as Cordelia tips one of the candles over her shoulder, and the wax begins to cascade down her body.

It is so hot that she can hardly stand it, feeling as if it cuts into her flesh as it burns all the way down. Cordelia continues to pour it over her, using both candles, shifting her focus so that it gets down her back, onto her raw ass, and down the backs of her legs, before focusing back to the front, making sure that her nipple are covered in wax, hot and burning until it starts to cool and harden.

By the time she has satisfied herself with her work, most of Severa’s body has dry chunks of wax stuck to her, left wherever it was when it finally cooled. She feels the impulse to scrape it off, but her tired arms are still bound above her head, and she can’t use her hands for anything right now. There is no telling how long this will be left on her body, but at least it has cooled too much to hurt her anymore, and Cordelia has snuffed both flames, ready to move onto whatever comes next in her daughter’s punishment.

“You must have liked that a little bit,” Cordelia comments suddenly, surprising her. She jumps when she feels her mother’s hand between her legs. “You’re wet, you know. Did you think I wouldn’t notice, Severa?” Is she? She can’t be! There’s no way that this sick stuff is turning her on, but yet…she bites her lip, having nothing to say for herself, no way to defend what is happening.

When her mother touches her, she can’t stop the jolt of excitement that she gets, and she can’t hide the fact that she _is_ excited- that, through all of her misery and all of the fight that she has in her, there is some part of her that is getting turned on by the fact that her mother is punishing her so brutally. Her nipples still ache from being twisted, and her skin still stings under the wax that has cooled and dried to her, but that pain is part of her pleasure, and is part of her excitement.

Just what the hell is wrong with her?

“If you don’t have anything to say for yourself, then I suppose I can just continue along,” Cordelia says, shaking her head a bit. She must not be sure how to take her daughter’s reaction to all of this, but Severa still can’t explain herself, and really has nothing to say. Instead, she just wants Cordelia to keep going and get it over with, so that this whole painful experience can be done. Maybe then she can try and process it, though it might be better to just put it out of her mind forever, and never face this side of her again.

She is not sure if that will be possible, though. Not with how intense all of this has gotten, and she allows herself to space out a bit, thinking about it all, and not realizing what Cordelia is doing, not even realizing that she has left her side, until she returns with a whip in hand. Somehow, Severa is not surprised; whipping seems like the most obvious form of punishment, considering the position that she is in right now. She braces herself for the pain that is to come.

Cordelia does not hold anything back from her, of course, but that is to be expected, considering the fact that she has not held anything back from the start. She is always diligent in everything that she does, following orders and falling into line flawlessly. There is no way that Severa ever could have competed with perfection like that, and she grew frustrated, never being able to measure up to her mother. That is what inspired her rebellion, or at least part of what inspired it. It was much easier to act out and to show that she is _nothing_ like her mother, than to try and be like her, to try and to fail, and to end up scolded for not being enough.

She decides early on that it is better to be scolded for being something entirely different than for not being good enough at being the same as her mother. That is how she ended up here, though, so maybe it would have been better for her to fall in line and to fall short, but she is still not sure that any of what she did was enough to earn her a punishment this severe. It makes no sense to her, and it all seems a little to cruel, and then the whip strikes her back and she lets out a sharp cry of pain, and forgets everything that she has been thinking about.

The pain is blinding, and Cordelia has such a strong arm that she is able to make the crack of the whip really count. Severa is left crying out, howling in pain, at just the first strike, all of her thoughts falling silent as she is lost in that pain. It hurts, and that is the only thing she can think about; it hurts, and Cordelia rears back to whip her again, starting the whole process over again, and leaving her completely helpless as she tries to cope with all of this.

It is too much for her to handle and too much for her to process, and behind all of that, there is still that steadily building pleasure, making her question everything about herself, and everything about this situation. There is no reason for her to feel even the slightest bit of pleasure from this pain, but here she is, moaning in agony while a dull throb is between her legs, and if Cordelia were to touch her now, she would once again scold her for how wet she is. She would more than likely be disgusted with her, but Severa has no idea how to explain it even to herself, and no idea why this side of herself exists at all. There is nothing that she can do to stop it; she just can’t help herself.

But for now, Cordelia is not focused on that, and is still focused on whipping her. With each strike, she starts to get used to it, finding it more bearable, even if it is no less painful. She can adjust to the pain, can think through it, not that she has much use for her thoughts right now. That just gives her more time to wonder how she can possibly love and hate this so much at the same time, and how she can love it at all. Her mother is striking her back again and again with this whip, making her yelp and cry, and she has been in nothing but pain today, and still she is aroused, and she knows that this makes her a depraved, disgusting individual.

There is no way to face it, and nothing to do but to give into it, but she is not the sort to give into anything. If she had been able to fight everyone off, she would not be here, and the only reason she has given up fighting at all is because of Cordelia. But Severa is not the type to give in, and certainly not to something as foolish as the notion that she might enjoy her punishment a lot more than she should. She wants to resist that until the very end, no matter what.

She has no idea what the next punishment is, not after being whipped like this, but it seems that Cordelia has one final way to humiliate her. Her mother steps back once she is done whipping her and says, “Since you’re already so wet and turned on, this might not be as hard as I thought it would be. I had no idea my own daughter was so filthy, though.” Her words cut right to Severa’s core, exciting her at the time as filling her with dread, and she watches as Cordelia walks away, disappearing out of sight once again.

Severa is left to wait while she goes to get ready for the next step in her punishment, with no idea what is coming, and no way to cope with the heat pooling in her stomach, making her want more, even though she knows better than to want this. But nothing can prepare her for what she sees when Cordelia steps back into her line of sight, stunning her with what she has done.

Her mother is not naked in front of her, her gorgeous body, slender and toned, on full display. But secured onto her body is a harness, and that harness is holding a phallic object in place, and there is no other explanation for this object. Severa knows what this is for, what her mother is going to do to her next, and her mind tells her that she should resist this with all she has, but her body tells her that she wants it, that she _needs_ it. She needs this dildo inside of her, and she needs it from her mother specifically. After all of the time that she has spent acting out because of her mother, she understands now just how deep her feelings go, and that it is not only right that Cordelia be the one to punish her, but that she wants Cordelia to fuck her, that she has always wanted this attention from her mother.

So there is no more point in fighting it, not when Cordelia is approaching her with a hungry look in her eyes, as if she is starting to give into her own desires, even after making this all about punishing her troublesome daughter. Her voice is cold as she asks, “Is my little slut ready to give up her body?” The words sound strange, especially coming from someone like Cordelia, but she seems all too willing to say them, to verbally degrade Severa even while she puts her body through such humiliation over and over again.

Severa has nothing to say for herself, and in an instant, Cordelia stands directly before her, the tip of the toy pressed to her cunt. Staring into her face, Cordelia says, “You know this is as hard for me as it is for you, but until you learn how to behave, I have to do all of this, even the parts where I call you names. But, that being said, it seems like you deserve some of those names. Only a slut would get this turned on being punished by her own mother, after all.”

Flushing, she looks off to the side. Cordelia may be cruel, but she speaks the truth, and Severa knows that fact all too well. She would not be this into it were she not every bit the slut she is accused of being, and the fact that she is desperate to get fucked only proves that further. Cordelia looks down at the toy, muttering something, and then, it seems to come to life all on its own, buzzing and vibrating without her having to touch it directly. It so figures that her mother can do magic, on top of everything else.

“It’s a very low level spell,” Cordelia says, by way of explanation. “It gives motion to a small object and doesn’t require a tome. Perfect for this, to assist me in my work.” With that, she jerks her hips forward without any warning, the toy suddenly plunging inside of Severa, making her scream out at the penetration. It is the first time she has ever taken anything, and this toy is not small.

At first, this is more than she can handle, even in her horny state, and she is left whimpering and crying as Cordelia remains still, letting her get used to the feeling of having this toy inside of her. All the while, it buzzes and vibrates inside of her, making it hard to get used to it, and downright impossible to try and catch her breath. But even through all of her pain and confusion, there is still that part of her that wants it, that overwhelming arousal that makes her want more and more, that makes her want Cordelia to move and to thrust into her, showing her no mercy.

It takes her a moment before she is ready to do that, though. No matter how cruel this punishment may be, she is still her mother, and she still knows better than to give her more than she can actually handle. She hesitates for a bit, listening to Severa’s pathetic moans and cries, waiting until she feels as though it is safe to move, and at first, she just gives a slow, testing thrust, to see what kind of reaction she can get out of her.

Severa can’t hold back the low and pathetic moan, showing that she is not only used to it, but that she is quickly coming around to liking it. Cordelia shakes her head and says, “You really are a dirty slut, aren’t you? Have you really stooped so low that you can’t help but get horny for your punishment? There might be no way to drive the point home, if you really like it so much.” With that, she allows herself to get lost in it, her hips suddenly moving very quickly, and Severa is so overwhelmed that she quickly gives way to her screams, pleasure overpowering her.

Her head is swimming as Cordelia begins pounding into her with such force that she can hardly stand it, but the pain involved only brings her that much more pleasure, leaving her screaming with it. Cordelia does not slow down, determined to overwhelm her, to give her so much that she is left completely broken at the end, her punishment still only just beginning. Severa has no idea just yet what is in store for her, and if she thinks that her punishment ends when she leaves this room, then she is in for a very big surprise.

But for now, all that there is to do is to break her, fucking her harder and faster with each passing second, until she can hardly breathe, gasping and crying out, her voice failing her as she loses herself to the pleasure and to the pain. Cordelia can barely breathe as well, but her own breathlessness is caused from the exertion of how hard she is fucking her daughter, making it difficult for her to continue to berate her or call her names. Still, she knows that Severa knows how much of a filthy slut she is, and that it is written in everything that she does, and in every reaction that she has.

It feels so good, but she feels so bad knowing that she loves it, that she can’t get enough of being fucked and humiliated by her mother. She is sore all over, from her various punishments, and she loves every second of it, not realizing just how far gone she is until she is sent into a shuddering orgasm, screaming out as she comes hard. Cordelia gives her a sharp glare, as if to tell her that she is not supposed to love this that much, but she fucks her through her orgasm anyway, and keeps fucking her beyond that, knowing how sensitive she still is, and knowing that she will not be able to help coming again, if she continues to keep this up.

And, of course, she does. She does not slow down at all, pounding into her and making her scream so loud that she will surely lose her voice before all is said and done. Severa is fucked beyond what she can handle, and Cordelia continues to push her to her limits, continues to push her beyond her limits, until she is at that edge all over again, and this time, there is no holding her back from coming so hard that she sees stars, so lost in it all that she nearly blacks out. Severa is not even aware of the moment that her mother stops fucking her or pulls back, hardly noticing the toy as it slides back out of her.

She hangs limp, exhausted and broken beyond belief. As much as she hates everything that she has been through, her body does not lie, and the pain has mingled so much with the pleasure that she knows the truth. She knows that, despite how much it hurt and despite how much she hates it, she also loves it, and loved it enough to come twice, loved it enough that she was dripping wet from the start. Her mother has thoroughly broken her, using all that she has at her disposal to make sure that Severa learns her place, and learns the consequences of stepping out of that place. From now on, she will know better than to act out like that, or to be anything other than the submissive slut she is, or else she will continue to face punishment.

But things are not over for her yet. Cordelia has one more thing to do to her, to finish this off and to cement her place at the bottom of their ranks. When she walks away this time, she returns with a hot poker, fresh from the stove that she used to light her candles, and Severa has no energy left to fight as her mother brings it to her. She knows what is coming but she can’t even try to move away, before the brand is pressed against her ass, making her scream out with the pain of the burn, and, much to her humiliation, she is sent into yet another orgasm, the pain just enough to make her come once again.

It takes her some time to come down from that strange high, that mixture of unbearable, searing pain, and pleasure like she has never known before, but when she does, Cordelia is watching her. When she notices her daughter is coherent enough to listen, she says, “You are never to cover your new brand with clothing. It must always be on display around camp, so that the other soldiers can see it. Everyone knows what that mark means, and that mark names you as the lowest slut in all of the army. Your body is free to use by any soldier, at any time, and you are not allowed to resist. Your punishment will continue far beyond what I have done to you, and if you continue to make trouble, or you do not allow soldiers their rights to your body, your punishment will be even more severe.”

She wants to protest against this, or at least, she feels like she should want to. There are a lot of things Severa feels like she should do, but her head is swimming and she is so tired now that she feels like she can accept anything, no matter what it may be. Cordelia has succeeded in breaking her down completely, and she has carried out the punishment that she was ordered. She has done a great job punishing Severa as her fellow soldier, but now that that is done, and now that Severa’s body is free for anyone to use, she knows that she is nowhere near done with her yet.

After all, Cordelia has only punished her as her fellow solider; her punishment, from mother to daughter, is only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
